


A Different Harry

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dumbledore Bashing, Good Malfoy Family, Good Severus Snape, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Slash, Ravenclaw Draco Malfoy, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Smart Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: What if Morgen and Severus raised Harry? --See notes on name





	1. Introducing Morgen to Harry

**Author's Note:**

> The earliest spelling of the name Morgan (found in Geoffrey of Monmouth's Vita Merlini) is Morgen, which is likely derived from Old Welsh or Old Breton Morgen, meaning "Sea-born" (from Common Brittonic *Mori-genā, the masculine form of which, *Mori-genos, survived in Middle Welsh as Moryen or Morien; a cognate form in Old Irish is Muirgein, the name of a Christian, shape-shifting female saint who was associated with the sea). The name is not to be confused with the Modern Welsh masculine name Morgan (spelled Morcant in the Old Welsh period). As her epithet "le Fay" (from the French la fée, "the fairy") and some traits indicates, the figure of Morgan appears to have been a remnant of supernatural female figures from Celtic mythology, and her main name could be connected to the myths of Morgens (or Morgans) which are Welsh and Breton water-spirits. While later works make her specifically human, she retains her magical powers.

She watched carefully for a few days, noting how the small boy worked around the house. At night she could hear the beatings he had to endure. She knew it was time to step in and fix things. She waited until the fat male muggle left for the day. The horse-faced woman with her miniature version of her spouse left shortly afterward. She waited another ten minutes and entered the house. The house smelled of cleaning fluids and polish.

She looked around the boring house, with everything in its place. She knew where the young boy was. She had heard enough times about the muggles yelling for him to get to his cupboard. She knocked on the door to the cupboard. "Harry, how would you like to leave?" She could smell the blood.

"Who's there?" A timid voice asked. She wasn't sure if Harry knew Harry was his name. She had heard the neighbors' speaking about how they called him boy or freak, never a real name. 

"I will explain that in a bit, but do you wish to escape?" 

"Yes." Was quietly said. "Any place is better than here." 

She mentally agreed with that statement and opened the door to the cupboard. "Hello, Harry. I am called Morgen." She ignored the blood, the bruises, and the smell. She focused on getting out of the cupboard without causing him pain. When she had him out of the cupboard, she said "Harry, I am going to immobilize you, so that I won't cause any damage when I move you. So don't be afraid."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked, his curiosity coming out.

"It means I am going to prevent you from moving or causing any movement to hurt you." Morgen gave him a reassuring smile as she waved her hand at him. While she was at it, she added a nice little obscure curse to the house, one to make any adult who hurt Harry have nightmares each night and to find food taste like sawdust, their clothes to never be seen as clean, their bodies never to without some kind of pain.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Five years later:

"Mom, it's here, look, it's here." Harry was waving his Hogwarts letter as he entered the breakfast nook off of the kitchen. The table could hold six people and it was usually where they had their meals unless they had guests. Harry's long black hair was pulled off of his face, in a leather tie, you could see his jade-colored eyes, and there wasn't a scar on his forehead any longer. He wore a white shirt and black trousers under an open green robe. He didn't need to wear glasses.

"Harry, come and sit down, we can read it afterward. Did you wake up Severus?" Morgen was already at the table with her cup of tea. Melon, the house-elf, was putting the food on the table. Morgen was not usually a morning person, she preferred to be up at night, but since she took Harry as her son, she became a morning person.

"He did." Severus was holding the newspaper in one hand while he used his other to guide Harry to his seat in the average size room, despite its name.

"Ares ate the last of the owl treats." Harry gave Melon a wave good morning.

Severus wore a white shirt with a green vest and black trouser with his black robes over them. "We can go shopping later today. I already planned on going to get some potion ingredients and I needed to pick up those books I ordered." He took his seat and Melon placed a cup of coffee down on the table for him. "Thank you, Melon."

"May I help you with the potions for the Infirmary?" Harry took his seat as he was taking a sip of his orange juice.

"You may. Do you want to see if Draco, Theo, and Blaise want to meet you in Diagon Alley? I am sure Draco will ask the others." Severus asked. Severus had arrived at his aunt's manor, where he lived during the holidays, to find her healing Harry Potter five years ago today. "Do you know what you want for your birthday?"

"Will that new potion or defense book be released by my birthday?" Harry asked after he finished chewing his eggs.

"No, but I have already pre-ordered them for each of you." Morgen grinned at her favorite boys. She always made sure they got the latest books in regards to their favorite subjects. She wasn't sure who was more into potions or defense, Severus or Harry. She knew Harry and Severus could spend hours on each subject.

"Thank you, but that is all I can think of, for my presents. How about we go out to dinner?" Harry never had a birthday party or presents until Morgen rescued him. Each year they had celebrated it, and Harry still never asked for anything big, he usually liked books or if he was learning something new, like when he was learning how to draw, he wanted some color pencils and paints. He didn't like being the center of attention. Draco enjoyed that role, but Harry was the one with the brains of the group. The boy was cunning too. Severus usually called him, his little snake.

Severus smiled, he was proud of Harry. He had spent last night reading the list of stuff his godson had wanted for his birthday a few weeks ago. Lucius had shown the list to him as a way of Severus aiding Lucius in picking out a good gift for his godson, Harry. He thought back to Harry's first month with them. 

************Flashback begins********************************************

Severus knocked on Harry's bedroom door and entered the room. The boy was still sleeping as he expected he would be. Each morning, they had to assist Harry in getting out of bed and helping him get ready for the day. His back and legs were recovering slowly because of the damage inflicted by his relatives, but he was recovering. The bruises and broken bones had been healed. He made sure to make noise as he walked, as he didn't want to startle him. 

When Severus had gotten home from gathering some potion ingredients, he had found Morgen chanting a healing spell over Harry. They had worked for hours healing the small, battered, bruised and broken form of Harry Potter. Severus had to wait up with Harry the first twenty-four hours, as they couldn't give him any pain potions while the Skele-Gro worked on fixing the missing bones they had to banish. "Brat, you want to get up now?" He said gently. He knew loud voices scared Harry. They found that out the hard way when Severus had yelled for Morgen to bring him some more bruise paste and Harry, in fear, fell off of the couch trying to escape from Severus, during his second day. They were afraid to move Harry off of the couch to a room until they knew he was stable enough to be moved without causing more damage.

"Sev'rus?" Harry was slowly waking up. He opened his emerald colored eyes, his brown hair sticking up at all angles.

"Yes, I locked Morgen in her room, so that I could get you ready for the day. I bet she already escaped and is down in the kitchen, having Melon making us some breakfast so we can join her in the breakfast nook if you are up for it." Severus told him as he started to pull clothing out of the wardrobe for Harry to wear. The wardrobe was near the bathroom door, which was opposite the bedroom door. There were two big comfortable forest green wingback chairs by the windows, with a table between them, on the same wall as the wardrobe, the bed was on the east wall, it had forest green sheets and blankets with matching curtains around the bed, they were currently tied back to the posts. The west wall had a desk with a chair and a bookcase for Harry to use. 

He had already revamped the nutrition potions for Harry and he could see Harry had grown a bit. He was going to see if he could find a way to improve it, and one to help Harry get some of his muscle mass back. They had already fixed his eyesight. "We will need to get you some new clothes soon. I think you are outgrowing these."

They had just bought a few muggle outfits for Harry to wear until they could get him well. They wanted soft materials, that were easy to wear. Severus and Morgen bought some lightweight exercise clothing and some sleepwear, in the age of a three-year-old size, for Harry until he grew a bit and they could take him shopping.

"I'm sorry." Harry quietly said, looking down, his hands twisting in the blanket. He didn't want to get into trouble for growing.

Severus took the clothes and walked back to Harry. "Harry that is a good thing. We want you to grow." Severus reassured him. "It's also why wizard clothing as growth charms on them, unlike the muggle ones." He gave him a slight smile. If anyone from Hogwarts saw Severus now or how he usually behaved at home, they would think it was someone poly-juice. "Your birthday is coming up, do you know what you want?"

Harry looked at him, confused. "My birthday? I don't have one. My Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon said freaks like me don't get birthdays or Christmas presents. They said St. Nicholas would have no idea who I am. Freaks don't count as normal people do." 

Severus could almost hear exactly how his relatives would have told Harry that bit of information. "First, I would prefer you not to refer to yourself as a freak. Wizards and you are a wizard, are not freaks. I am a wizard, and I don't consider myself a freak, Morgen is a witch and I know she isn't a freak. Second, anything your relatives have told you is wrong. Ignore anything they have called you, told you in regards to your behavior and certainly in regards to how you dress. Third, your birthday is the 31st of July, you will be six." He gave him a wiggle with his eyebrows, causing Harry to laugh a bit.

Harry gave him a sly smile as Severus pulled back the sheet and a lightweight blanket that was covering him. "Now how about we do your morning physical therapy, a bath, and breakfast? After breakfast, I do believe Morgen wants to go and visit Gringotts."

"Is that the goblin place?" Harry asked as he handed Severus a pillow to use for Severus' knees. Severus worked on getting Harry into the correct position. Harry used the daily routine helped as much as he could. 

"Yes, remember she mentioned about blood adopting you." Severus knelt on the pillow, pulled out his potion bag, grabbed the container of muscle rub and started working on Harry's legs. "How do your legs and back feel?"

"I was able to move them without pain this morning." Harry answered him. "I didn't get up or anything like you said. I did call Melon to help me to the washroom earlier." He liked the little house elf, she played games with him during the day when Severus and Morgen couldn't be there with him.

"Good boy. I bet in another week, you will be running down the halls, with me telling you to walk." Severus said as he began to move the left leg, lifting it up, stretching the muscles. "You tell me if it hurts, remember our deal." 

"I will. It doesn't." Harry told him. Harry was a bit surprised the first time Severus told him he wanted to know if he was in pain. No one ever cared if he was in pain before. They made a deal if Harry always said when he was in pain during the day, at the end of the day, they would read an extra story to him. "I told you yesterday when it hurt after we walked across the room."

"Yes you did." Severus gave him an encouraging smile. He continued on with the exercises as he explained what was going to happen today. Morgen already explained but they found that Harry liked listening to their voices during the physical therapy. "When we go to Diagon Alley, you will be under a glamour. Did you decide on what color hair and eyes you want?"

"Yes." Harry told him. "I want black hair like you and Morgen and brown eyes too." 

"I believe we can arrange that." Severus figured that Harry would want to look like them. They were the first people that Harry could remember ever caring about him. They hadn't spoken about his real parents except to say they didn't die in a drunken car crash like his relatives told him.

Several hours later, Severus was carrying Harry through the floo and met Morgen in the main room of the Leaky Cauldron. They didn't speak as they began their trek to Gringotts. Harry had his head resting on Severus' shoulder. Morgen quietly said to Severus as they reached the white entrance to Gringotts. "We are followed."

"I am aware. It's Molly Weasley." Severus knew the woman was wondering who was in Severus' arms and who Morgen was. They had already worked out that Severus was going to say that Morgen was his aunt, she really was his many times over great aunt, and that Harry was her son. They had arrived in England and they went to Gringotts to set up their vaults if anyone saw them. Severus wasn't expecting it to be Molly, anyone else would have just seen them and been happy to pass on the details. Molly would want to find out more information. 

"Nosy woman." Morgen stated. They stood in line waiting for the next available teller when Molly entered the building. Molly watched as they were finally able to speak to a teller. Morgen quietly asked to speak to Ragnok, her account manager. They were soon escorted into Ragnok's office. 

Ragnok looked at Morgen and gave her a small smile. "I see you were able to save him from his relatives." Many wizards weren't aware that the goblins kept a careful eye on the important wizards in their magical world. Harry Potter was one such wizard.

"Yes, just in time too. I want to do a blood adoption on him. Is there a way to hide it until at least the wards fall at his relatives' house?" 

"We can hide it so it's never found. There will be no reason to associate Harry with your new son. We will switch all the accounts except for the Potter Trust and the Potter Family vaults to his new name. We will add blood security wards to the existing Potter vaults, which will stop anyone from trying to claim them before your son is of age." Ragnok told her. "Mr. Dumbledore is his current magical guardian, but we have kept him out of the vaults so far, and the blood security will guarantee it."

"I made the potion, already, but I would like a health scan on him, checking for any binds or compulsions on Harry." Severus told him. They had already discussed the possibility that the old fool bound Harry's magic. They had already warned Harry that he might need a ritual purge. As long as they explained things to Harry, he was accepting of it.

Ragnok started pulling out the items needed for a blood test. "I would suggest an Inheritance Test too, many left things to Harry Potter after their deaths." 

"Please." Morgen said she gave Harry a slight smile. "Will we have to do this later if anyone else left anything to him?"

"No, once we have his new name, we will automatically update anything that is left to him." Ragnok explained.

"Harry, Ragnok is going to need a bit of your blood. He is just going to need three drops, so he will stick your finger with a silver knife, it will sting but it won't last long." Severus told the boy who was sitting in his lap, watching Ragnok closely. Severus had felt Harry tense when he mentioned the word blood.

"Promise?" Harry asked, never taking his eyes off of Ragnok.

"I promise." Ragnok told him. "What I am going to do is add the three drops of blood into this bowl with some potion ingredients. We use knotgrass-" he held up the knotgrass "doxie wings-" he pointed to the doxie wings, "thyme, mountain dew with some fresh frog's liver." He pointed to each ingredient he named. "I use this crystal" he held up a clear crystal, "to absorb the potion. When it's filled, I can tell when it's done because it will turn green, I will place it on this parchment. The parchments have been soaked in a special solution, that will provide us with anything you have inherited." 

"Can we make this potion?" Harry asked Severus. That sounded like a fun thing to make. He had been reading some of the potions in the first level potion kit that Severus had gotten him the day before.

"It's may, and we can make it but it only works with their parchments soak in their special solution. We can, however, make a genealogy potion later." 

Soon they were staring at Harry's Inheritance Test and Magical Report.

Harry James Potter

Father: James Charles Potter  
Mother Lillian Daisy Potter nee Evans  
Adopted Father: Sirius Orion Black (disinherited)

Title:

Heir Slytherin (Conquest)-Lord at 16  
Heir Gryffindor-Lord at 16  
Heir Potter-Lord at 16  
Heir Black-Lord at 16  
Heir Gaunt (Conquest)-Lord at 16  
Heir Thomas (Granted)-Lord at 16  
Heir McQuirel (Granted)-Lord at 16

Magic 

Animagi transformation-bound  
Metamorphmagi-bound  
Parseltongue-Speaking unbound, reading and writing bound  
Legilimency and Occlumency-bound  
Magical resistance-blocked 60%  
Transfiguration-blocked 60%  
Charms-blocked 60%  
Potions-blocked 60%  
Astronomy-blocked 60%  
Herbology-blocked 60%  
Arithmancy-blocked 60%  
Study of Ancient Runes-blocked 60%  
Core-blocked 60%  
Magical Leech-20%  
Core-Horcrux of Tom Marvolo Riddle

"What is a Horcrux?" Severus knew Harry would be a Lord at sixteen because he was the last of his line, so he was allowed to become a Lord earlier than twenty-one. 

"Soul magic, very dark soul magic." Morgen replied. When Severus looked at her, he noticed how pale she looked, she looked like she was going to be sick. "Can you remove it?"

"Yes, we actually thought it was already removed. Mr. Dumbledore informed us that it would be removed." Ragnok stated, looking down at the results. He knew a lot of goblins were going to be upset that it wasn't removed. Soul Magic was dark magic and to leave a piece of someone's soul in another being wasn't something they didn't think anyone would do. "I will get the purging ritual set up. We can unblock everything and get Harry to his rightful self."

After Ragnok left, Morgen picked up the parchment and read through it. "Harry, can you go and play over in the corner while I talk to Severus." 

"Sure." Harry got off of Severus' lap and Morgen summoned some stuff animals for him to play with while they talked. She cast a quick privacy ward. "I can't believe he did this. Does he not realize what would have happened had Harry turned eleven with these restrictions on his core?"

"I don't think he cares. It seems to me he was setting up Harry to be his little weapon. He keeps mentioning how the Dark Lord is going to return." Severus wasn't sure if the Dark Lord was defeated or not, he knew his mark never went away. Dumbledore told him it was a sign that the Dark Lord wasn't deceased.

"He knows Harry has a Horcrux in him, the scar has to be it. I know you said he told you it was a cursed scar. I think it's actually from the Horcrux. Horcruxes will allow the Dark Lord to return. He can't die as long as they exist. He needs to do a ritual to get a new body, but he is out there." Morgen replied.

"If he didn't remove the Horcrux, did he expect the Dark Lord to use Harry to come back?" Severus asked.

"No, most likely the Dark Lord doesn't even know. He must have others. I am thinking he was going to use Harry later on to find the other Horcrux or Horcruxes. Horcruxes can sense each other. Judging how he wanted Harry to be raised, Dumbledore most likely wants Harry to do a final battle with the Dark Lord and willingly walk to his death, thus killing the Horcrux in Harry. Dumbledore would work on forming a mentoring bond with Harry. As an abused child, Harry would have viewed him as a savior, since he would provide an escape from the Dursley family, even it was just for the school year."

"Killing Harry at the same time." Severus knew he looked as pale Morgen did, they were sick to their stomachs with the very idea of what Dumbledore was willing to do in the name of the greater good. Allowing a child to be abused, allowing him to remain with a piece of another person's soul in them, and in the future to have them killed. "I can't resign, not if we want to keep an eye on him. You know he will not stop looking for Harry. He will do whatever is necessary for his greater good."

"I agree. Question is, how insane do you think the Dark Lord is? Will he be stable when he returns?" Morgen asked.

"Are you going to look for him? I know you can handle him." Severus arched his left brow at her. She was the chosen one for Dark Magic. Merlin was also a dark wizard, but he didn't like a woman being in charge.

"I won't look for him. I will aid you and him when the time is right, I want to make sure Dumbledore is too busy looking for Mr. Potter before the Dark Lord returns." Morgen told him. Before Severus could reply Ragnok returned and told them the ritual room was ready.

Several hours later, they left Gringotts, with Hendrick Urien Moryen le Fey, Harry le Fey for short, who now had black hair like Morgen and Severus and his eyes were now jade, and a light red area around his former scar, that would be gone by the end of the day.

*************End Flashback**************

Harry opened his letter after he finished eating. He started reading it. "No snakes?" He questioned Severus. He thought snakes were allowed.

"Yes, a new policy the Headmaster started last year. However, you can bring Paris and Helena with you. I will say they are for potion ingredients if he asks. He allows other students to have unofficial pets, one student has a tarantula." Severus told him. "Which reminds me, we need to buy some mice for them today." He added mice to the mental list of stuff to pick up.

"Remember no hissing around anyone who isn't a snake already. You know Dumbledore will have a fit if you do." Morgen was a speaker also and taught Harry how to use parselmagic. They taught Severus a few words in the language.

"I know. Only my friends know and they won't tell anyone." Harry continued reading the list. "I can bring more than the books on my list? This list isn't very long and won't take me long to read as we already have a few of them."

"Yes, you may. We will get you a trunk with a library compartment in it." Severus told him. "I think they have a few different sizes ones, we will have to get you one of the bigger trunks, but you can also put books in my quarters. Your room will still be there, I did add another bookcase in it." Usual Harry only spent the weekends or odd nights at Hogwarts with Severus or if Morgen had to travel. 

"Go, floo Draco and anyone else you want to meet you in Diagon Alley. We will leave here after lunch." Morgen instructed.


	2. Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else feel like I give lessons in my stories :) Hehe

Harry and Morgen landed in the alleyway by King's Crossing Station. They were dressed like muggles. Harry was wearing black jeans with a Slytherin green shirt. Morgen, wearing a black gauze sundress, she released him as they started to walk to the station. She stopped Harry before they entered the station. "Remember what I said, I don't care what house you get into." 

"I know Mum. You also know we have a plan." Harry gave her a smile. "Theo, Blaise, and Draco are going to meet us near the clock." 

"Good. I wanted to speak to Narcissa about having dinner later this week." Morgen and Harry walked the rest of the way to the platform 9 3/4 in silence. They could hear Molly Weasley mentioning muggles and platform 9 3/4 as they passed her. Ron Weasley gave Harry a nasty look as usual. 

Harry looked at his mother and saw her shake her head, Harry understood. It was Dumbledore's way of trying to find Harry Potter. When the wards fell after his seventh birthday, the man went crazy. Harry remembered how Severus had followed the man to the Dursley residence and found it empty. Severus laughed as he explained how much like a sailor Dumbledore sounded when he saw the empty house. It took almost two years to find Dursley family, in South Africa, of all places. Dumbledore was furious to learn they allowed Harry to escape, Severus came home that night and got drunk. Severus had hoped the man didn't know how Harry was treated, he was wrong. 

Severus didn't like working for Dumbledore. He thought the man wasn't at all like a light wizard should be. The man, at times, was evil. When he learned that Dumbledore knew about the abuse, and didn't care that Harry was abused, it was all he could do to not slip some poison into the man's tea. Granted for the next school year the man suffered through various bouts of different illness, all of which Poppy couldn't cure. 

Harry shook his head, clearing the memories of the past away. They soon found their friends and were on the train. "So our plan is still on?" Theo asked after the girls left to go and visit some friends. While they liked Pansy and Millicent, they didn't want them to be aware of the plan. Pansy couldn't keep a secret and Millicent wasn't able to keep a secret from Pansy. They knew Daphne knew of their plan and she was going to aid them.

"Yes, Severus is aware of it." Harry responded. "He also said we can still use the potion labs when we need to, as long as we ask him ahead of time. He has to make sure the labs are available for his NEWT level students."

"It's going to be an interesting year." Draco commented. "Weasley is going by our door again." They had seen the Weasley family in Diagon Alley and overheard Ron Weasley saying he was best friends with Harry Potter. When they had informed their parents and Severus, no one was sure what Dumbledore was doing. Everyone knew Harry Potter was missing. It got leaked out by Rita Skeeter.

"That is the fifth time." Blaise added. "He has to be looking for someone." 

"Want to place a bet on who he is looking for?" Theo asked looking up from his book.

"We all know who he is looking for, same with that girl that was looking for an escaped frog. Though the frog has the right of it. I wouldn't want to be in Gryffindor with Longbottom." Draco stated. They had already heard Hermione Granger spew off about all she knew and weren't impressed by the girl and her love of Albus Dumbledore. When she said she wanted to go into Gryffindor because it was the same house Dumbledore was in, they knew she was a helpless case.

"He might get into Hufflepuff. I can't see him in Gryffindor." Blaise said. "He is a nice kid, they would eat him alive in the house of the lion's."

"They would." Harry agreed. They heard the PA announce they had five minutes to the train arrived at Hogwarts. 

____________________________________________________________________________

The group of ten friends stood close together. Daphne was quietly talking to Millicent while Greg and Vincent were standing close to Draco. No one was really speaking, they were observing instead. They followed the other first years into the Great Hall when McGonagall came and retrieved them. Most of them already knew the stern professor from visiting with Harry during the holidays when Severus had to stay at Hogwarts. So they knew her bark was much worse than her bite. 

They heard a lot of their fellow year mates voicing their surprise at how truly amazing the Great Hall looked, it was filled with lite candles, all floating in mid-air, looking like the stars in a night sky. The Head Table was on a raised platform and they could see all the staff and students were looking at them. No one was speaking until Granger broke the moment by saying to Susan Bones "it's not a real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History."

"I've seen it before." Susan Bones replied. She looked at Harry and gave him a slight smile. Her aunt and Harry's mother were good friends and Susan grew up with Harry.

"It will change to reflect the weather outside. It's actually cool to watch a thunderstorm from in here." Harry hoped she wasn't going to act this way during the school year. No one liked someone who wanted to lord their intelligence over them.

"Are you a Professor's kid?" Granger was clearly wondering how he knew about the ceiling, ignoring Susan. Granger looked up at the staff table to see if she could see if anyone looked like the student in front of her.

"No. Professor Snape is our distant cousin and we visited him a lot when he is at Hogwarts. We usually spend a few days during the Yule holidays here." Draco answered her, as a few others nodded. Severus usually allowed Harry to bring two or three friends per visit, to keep Harry busy while Severus worked.

"They are snakes." Weasley commented from behind Draco, his voice full of disgust. 

"No, we are students, just like you." Theo said. "No one has been sorted as of yet." 

"You're parents are Death Eaters, you're snakes." Weasley commented. "Ask them where their parents are."

Before anyone could respond the Sorting Hat started to sing: 

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap! 

They watched Professor McGonagall unroll a scroll. She looked down at them and started the sorting with the name "Abbot, Hannah." (A/N I am just going to do some of the ones I changed.)

"Brocklehurst, Mandy." The girl walked eagerly up to the hat. She gave it a grin when she heard the voice and the Hat shouted "Slytherin." She got a very polite clap.

"Davies, Tracey." McGonagall said. Tracy walked up with her back straight, her stride confident and not to slow but not rushing either. The hat was on her head for a few seconds and shouted "Ravenclaw." Harry and the rest clapped, with a bit more enthusiasm. One down. 

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin." They had heard the boy a few times in Diagon Alley. He was a bit of a bully. "Gryffindor." The Gryffindor table started yelling and shouting again. 

Harry and Draco exchanged looks with Theo and Blaise, they weren't expecting someone who was a bully to go to Gryffindor, they would have to watch him. He might start bullying others with the support of the lions. They listened and watched each sorting and Harry leaned over to Draco when it appeared that Granger was arguing with the Hat. "She is going to make it put her in Gryffindor."

"Good, I don't want to put up with her for the next seven years." Draco quietly responded. He didn't like the girl's' attitude and knew Severus wouldn't either. The girl was going to be in a for a very rude awakening when she entered his class.

"Le Fey, Hendrick." Many of the students stopped speaking when they heard the last name. Some knew the name from the legend of Merlin, some knew the name from their ancestry lessons. They watched as Harry started towards the hat. 

Harry didn't acknowledge anyone as he approached the hat. He saw Dumbledore was leaning forward. He knew the man was hoping he would go to Gryffindor. He had hinted enough times about it. Saying how the name of le Fey would be improved if there was a le Fey who was sorted into Gryffindor. The Hat was placed on his head. "Mr. le Fey, I have been waiting for you for a while."

"You have?" Harry asked, he was confused, he never spoke to the hat before and he didn't remember ever being in the Headmaster's office. 

"Yes indeed. Severus has spoken about you a lot. I know exactly where to put you and your friends. Don't worry I won't even give anything away." The Hat said. "Ravenclaw." There was the usual polite clapping that came from the names being called, that didn't get sorted into Gryffindor.

Harry picked the hat off of his head and handed it to Professor McGonagall, she gave him an approving smile. Harry knew she just won the bet she had with the old fart. 

"Longbottom, Neville." 

They watched as Trevor jumped out of Neville's pocket and start to hop away, Neville cried, "Trevor."

"Accio Trevor." They heard someone say and all watched as the toad flew to Professor Snape's hand. "Do keep an eye on your pet, lest it end his life in one of my potions." He told the trembling Neville as he Neville approached the Head Table. Severus gave him the toad. Neville carried Trevor in his hand as he sat down on the stool.

The Hat didn't even sit on Neville's head before it shouted "Hufflepuff." 

Nervously Neville got off of the stool and walked to the table. "Malfoy, Draco." McGonagall called out.

Draco strutted up to the stool like he owned the Castle. Harry had to work hard on keeping his face straight. Only Draco would do something like that. The Hat was on his head for about a minute and you could hear it saying "yes, yes, fine, I said fine." There was a pause and then "Ravenclaw" was shouted out. Harry and their friends grinned. It worked.

Theo and Blaise joined them in Ravenclaw and they enjoyed watching the surprise on a lot of people's faces, especially Weasley who had been telling everyone they were snakes and evil. 

Harry had looked at Severus as Blaise joined them. He saw Severus give them a slight tip of his head. Harry was eagerly looking forward to classes.


	3. No Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrong chap posted to wrong story...previously

Severus and Minerva made their way to the Headmaster's office. "You know what this is about?" Severus had received a short note during the feast that Dumbledore wanted to speak to him afterward. Severus had spoken to his snakes before he headed to the Headmaster's office.

"Yes, he is going to be in a snit because some students didn't go where he expected them to go." Minerva stated. "Also no Mr. Potter, which I know he was expecting or even hoping Mr. Potter's new name would appear next to his if he was adopted by a family." 

The Book of Names recorded the new name of a magical child if they were adopted by a muggle family. If the child died, the name was scratched out and a date was placed next to their name, if the child went to a different school, the name of the school would appear next to the child's name. If the child had a magical blood adoption the name would disappear and their new name would appear. Severus had wondered for the last few years how Morgen had arranged for Harry's name to remain in the book, she would just smile and say "I will tell you someday."

Severus wondered what Dumbledore was going to do now. When they found the Dursley family, they didn't find Harry. All that Dumbledore knew was the boy was still missing. Dumbledore believed the boy either ran away or someone took to him, to protect him. He was close, Severus thought, but Morgen was interested in more than protecting Harry, the three of them wanted to see their world fixed, not destroyed by Dumbledore and an insane Dark Lord. "Did he respond back to his letter?" Severus asked they didn't get a letter for Harry Potter at their home.

"No letter would leave, no matter which owl he used. His name is in the book, but that is all I know." Minerva stated as they arrived at the gargoyle. She gave the override password "Jellybean."

They rode the stairs up, knocked quickly and entered the office when they heard "come in Minerva, Severus." They took their usual seats "lemon drop?"

"No." They replied and waited. Dumbledore was clearly stressed, as he had tea out but hadn't poured himself a cup like he usually did. He also noted that the man was using his lemon drops to calm himself down.

"I am worried about a few things. My main concern is the lack of Mr. Potter appearing, even though his name is still in the book. We must find a way to locate him." Dumbledore wanted to curse the Dursley family. They had lost him his weapon. He thought he was doing the correct thing, he knew Harry would have a hard life, but the boy needed to be kept away from his fame, the risk of being spoiled. He needed the boy to be willing to listen to him, allow him to guide Harry down the correct path in life, and more importantly, be willing to fight Voldemort.

"We have been trying for years, you even went to the goblins with the Ministry backing and received no information." Minerva stated. "The owls didn't leave here with the letter either and I know you tried the muggle way, but nothing has worked."

"We must find him." Dumbledore stated. "However, that has been an ongoing issue, I have some new books arriving and am hoping I can find a spell in one of them to aid us. How are we to deal with the vast number of Slytherin students now in Ravenclaw?"

"There aren't any Slytherin students in Ravenclaw. Everyone was sorted as they should be." The Sorting Hat stated. Severus heard Hat mumbling but he wasn't clear about what Hat was saying but he had a feeling the next sorting would be interesting.

"All those dark families do not belong in Ravenclaw, something had to have been done." Dumbledore stated.

"Nothing was done, if you want to go for revealing the secrets of the sorting, I will glad speak to the Ministry about any sorting issues past and present." Severus knew it was a warning Hat just issued to Dumbledore. A warning that he would reveal all the times the man messed with students being sorted into other houses.

"Albus, they are in their correct houses and unless they ask for a resort, you will do nothing, if you try to meddle I will not be responsible for my actions. You leave those children alone, they have a chance to get away from the dark part of their families and you won't interfere." Minerva warned.

"Harry is and always has been a Ravenclaw, he is responsible for opening up those children's views. Do not judge what you don't know." Severus warned also. No one was going to hurt his Harry, though if Harry found out about Dumbledore meddling, Harry, with Morgen's aid, would make the man regret it. They had a lot of plans and they wouldn't allow Dumbledore to interfere with them.

"I am only concerned. Nott, Malfoy, and Davies in Ravenclaw that is unheard of. Zambini, I know is a neutral family, we need to be concerned about this. They are all friends, aren't they? I have seen them over the years here visiting you Severus, surely you are worried about this strange development?"

"No, I feel quite proud of it. They are being true to themselves and not whatever you believe their families leanings are. You know, as well as I, that most students actually fit into more than one house, Hat takes their choices into consideration. They selected Ravenclaw." Severus informed the man, and he was very proud of Harry. He had worked hard to overcome the abuse, worked hard to catch his friends in regards to his schooling and worked hard on making sure he told Severus and Morgen any issues he had, Harry had come a long way in trusting adults. 

"As you should be." Minerva agreed with Severus, those children broke the mold and she was glad for it. She didn't want Dumbledore to interfere and knew he was so focused on the bigger picture at times, that he missed the fact these were children and deserved a chance to change the path their families might have selected for them. "Hendrick has spent a number of years here with Draco and the others, they have always been very well behaved." 

Severus didn't comment. He knew Harry and his friends got up to pranks, but they had never been caught. He also knew the Weasley Twins were friends with the boys, and he had a feeling a lot of Gryffindors would be getting pranked. They did promise no pranks in potions or anything dangerous, so Severus was fine with it, but he did caution about bullying.

"Minerva, we must be careful, their parents are followers of Tom's." 

"Maybe, but their children aren't." Minerva folder her hands in her lap.

Severus saw her lips press together and knew she wasn't going to be backing down. Over the years, he had seen Minerva change slowly towards the Headmaster. After she found out about the abuse that Harry had endured, she barely spoke to the man for a month or longer. She thawed a bit but now didn't take his word as the gospel and wasn't afraid to question him regarding his policies. Dumbledore now had four head of houses who didn't view the man as all knowing now and all of them would take firm stances regarding anything they didn't feel was good for the school. He could see the four of them standing united regarding the newest Ravenclaws, he also knew that despite Filius mild manner, the man was very protective of his house and students. 

"Albus it's for the best, if they were in my house, you would worry about them corrupting others, but they are more concerned with knowledge, and you know that means they will research anything concerning the dark and their side in the war." Severus explained, he didn't want to say, they already selected a side and as soon as they found the Dark Lord and got him fixed, Dumbledore was going to have a huge battle on his hand between the dark with Morgen and the Dark Lord leading the way, joined by Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived-More-Then-Once. That was Morgen and Severus' title for Harry. They were sure the Dursleys would have killed the boy if he had stayed there.

"Fine, we will just keep a close eye on them." Dumbledore grumbled, he knew he couldn't win this battle, between two of his head of houses and the warning Hat had given him, he let it go. "I will go to the Ministry and Gringotts and see if they can provide any new information regarding Harry Potter." He also wanted to find out about getting the boy' seats back if he could.

Severus recognized the ploy, he would have to let Morgen know the man was going to try for Harry's seats again. He wished the man would stop trying to control everything and start focusing on fixing their world, instead of causing more chaos. 

"Have you spoken to the Dursley family again?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, that is another issue, they are back in Surrey. I will be visiting them tomorrow." Dumbledore stated. "They returned two days ago."

Before they could say another word the floo flared to life and they saw Kingsley Shacklebolt in the flames. "Albus."

"Kingsley, I wasn't expecting a call from you." Dumbledore stated.

"You have a problem. The Dursley family was arrested as they entered the country, they found a body in their house years ago, they believe it to be Harry Potter and the authorities have been looking for them for years. One of the squibs at their Scotland Yard heard Harry's name mentioned and got in contact with Madam Bones, she is heading there now. She told me to floo you and have you meet her there." 

Severus didn't think Morgan left a body behind, he was sure she would have mentioned it. He would have to find out. "I am on my way." Dumbledore stated. "Severus, come with me. Minerva I will let you know as soon as possible what is going on."

Severus rose from his seat but he honest didn't think Morgen had anything to do with it. 

________________________________________________________________________________

They quickly found Madam Bones, she was standing with Minister Fudge, Dolores Umbridge, and some muggles were dressed in suits and some in their uniforms. Severus was looking around the crowded room, no one seemed to be talking about Harry or the Dursley family, most seemed to be just chitchatting. Finally, Minister Fudge spoke. "Mr. Dumbledore, sorry to call you out here but it was a false alarm. The body wasn't Mr. Potter but a muggle boy that lived down the road." He actually wanted to do a dance because he was going to make sure this story got released. Many were still upset about the fact that the man had lost Harry Potter but when they learned he left him in such a dangerous situation it would make the man's popularity drop.

"It wasn't Mr. Potter? Who was the boy that was killed? Did Mr. Potter kill the boy?" Dumbledore was afraid of the answer to his last question. He was looking around the room and could see most of the officers were engaged in other activities. He was grateful it wasn't Harry, he needed the boy. 

"No, it seems Mr. Dudley Dursley killed his friend Piers Polkiss, and that is why they moved to S. Africa." Minister Fudge explained, he didn't want to provide too many details. Madam Bones and Dolores already cautioned him about allowing Dumbledore to take control of the situation. 

"So it was an accident?" Dumbledore asked, relieve flooding through him, it would enable him to return Harry to their house once he found him again. He began to make plans about warding the house, the types of wards, and how to find the blast child.

"No, Dudley Dursley pushed him down a flight of stairs and then proceeded to bash his head in, it was shortly after Mr. Potter disappeared and his parents felt that he might have had something to do with Mr. Potter's disappearance, they weren't aware of Mr. Polkiss' body in the basement crawl space. We discovered the body when the neighbors complained about the smell almost four months later. We just finally got the approval this month." One of the detectives answered. "We finally extradited them this week."

Severus had thought they returned to send their son to a private school here, he didn't realize they were extradited, or that Dudley had killed his friend. He was thankful Morgen got Harry out when he did. If the boy killed his friend, who knew what he would have done to Harry, someone he hated. He could see Minister Fudge had some plans for this news. He didn't feel the least bit bad about Dumbledore finally getting caught in a trap of his own making.


	4. Conflict Starts

Harry with Draco and Blaise were walking to the Great Hall when Ron Weasley joined by Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan came out of one of the alcoves and pushed Harry into the wall. Harry landed, hitting his head, the crack was loud. 

"Ron." Dean was shocked, he was told they were only going to find out what was going on. 

"Weasley, have you gone around the bend?" Draco asked as he bent down to help Harry.

"Mr. Weasley!" Minerva said as she reached them. "Mr. Thomas, Mr. Finnigan explain what you were planning on doing?" She pulled out her wand and sent a Patronus to Severus and Poppy. 

"Ron said he wanted to speak to le Fey and his friends, I wasn't expecting him to attack him." Dean replied. 

"You were in the alcove waiting for us, how did you not realize what was going to happen?" Blaise snarled. 

Harry went to get up with Draco's help. "Remain as you were, Mr. le Fey, I have sent for Severus and Madam Pomfrey. Head wounds are not to be trifled with." Minerva stated. "Mr. Finnigen?"

"Honestly, it was as Dean said. We were told he just wanted to talk to him and he didn't feel that he would be safe with those snakes." Seamus stated.

"Since they are in Ravenclaw, I fail to understand why you are calling them snakes." Severus stated as he approached. "What happened?" He asked Harry, as he crouched down next to Harry.

Harry was clearly trying to think and was slow to answer. "I don't know." Harry held up his hand, that was covered in blood. He was looking a bit pale. 

"I put my scarf on the wound." Draco explained, still holding his scarf against Harry's head. "Weasley pushed him into the wall."

"We heard a loud crack." Blaise and Dean stated at the same time.

"Poppy?" Severus asked as he looked up at Minerva. Severus checked his potion pouch to make sure he had everything Poppy might need.

"Should be here soon." Minerva glared at Ron, the boy had the sense to look afraid finally.

"His mother is going to be very upset by this." He didn't want to mention how angry he was. He was going to get Weasley suspended at the very least. Morgen would be making a visit to the Infirmary before she would head to Dumbledore's office for one of their famous battles of wills.

"What happened?" Poppy asked as she made her way to Harry. 

"Mr. Weasley pushed Mr. le Fey into the wall, causing him to hit his head." Minerva stated. "Mr. Malfoy has been holding his scarf on the wound."

"He couldn't remember what happened." Severus told her, he suspected based on how Harry was looking that he might have a concussion. 

"Harry, how do you feel?" Poppy asked as she pulled out her wand. She knelt down on the floor and began to run her scans. 

Harry took a few minutes to respond but he finally said, "my head hurts, I feel dizzy, and nausea." Well, he tried to say it but his speech was a bit slurred.

"He has a concussion. I need to get him up to the Infirmary." Poppy stated as she stood up. She summoned a stretcher and they slowly moved Harry onto it.

"I will join you in the Headmaster's office once I get Harry taken care of." Severus told Minerva has he followed Harry to the Infirmary. "Mr. Malfoy can you please inform Professor Flitwick what has occurred."

"Yes, Sir." Draco responded. Blaise and Draco turned and headed towards the Great Hall like they were originally heading to for breakfast. 

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Thomas, and Mr. Finnigen please follow me to the Headmaster's office." Minerva stated. 

_______________________________________________________________________

Severus was sitting in the chair next to Harry's bed as Poppy was finishing working on Harry. Dumbledore strode in, popping a lemon drop in his mouth. "How is he?"

"A concussion with a laceration on the back of his head. I was able to get it closed, but he is going to have a headache and dizziness for a while as we can't give him a pain potion with the Skel-Gro I had to use. He will be in for a rough night. He will be here for at least a week if I can get the concussion to abate a bit by tomorrow night. I was on my way to get some towels to protect the pillow for the ice pack I am going have him lay on." Poppy explained. "He needs to be woken up hourly."

"I see. Severus will you be sending a letter to Morgen?" Dumbledore asked. He wasn't looking forward to the woman coming to Hogwarts. He had heard from Minerva what happened but he hadn't spoken to the three boys so far. He knew he was going to have to do something to placate Morgen or she would go to Madam Bones and the Board.

"I already have." Severus responded. He actually had sent a Patronus a few minutes ago when Poppy was cleaning up. He knew Morgen would come up to the Infirmary before they would head to the Headmaster's office. 

"I am-" He didn't get to finish as Morgen stormed into the Infirmary.

"Severus, how is he?" She looked down at her son.

"A concussion with a laceration on the back of his head. He had slurred speech and dizziness earlier. He has a headache now. Poppy is going to provide some ice for his headache since we can't give him a pain potion because of the Skel-Gro. He will be here for a week, I need to wake him up soon." Severus answered her, he hadn't let go of Harry's hand. 

Morgen sat down on the opposite side of the bed from Severus, taking Harry's hand in one hand as her other hand wiped Harry's hair off of his face. "How?"

"Mr. Ronald Weasley pushed him into the wall, after hiding in an alcove." Severus answered. "I believe him and his two cohorts are waiting for us in the Headmaster's office."

"I am sure they didn't mean anything." Dumbledore started to explain. He knew Severus wouldn't support him, he had yet to gain his staff's full support back since they learned about Harry being abused at his relatives and his knowledge of it.

"Right, the same Ronald Weasley who has been picking on children in Diagon Alley, bragging about being best friends with Harry Potter, calling my son a snake and his friends' snakes?" Morgen glared at Dumbledore. "I want him punished and not with a detention or point loss. He needs to be suspended and made to see a mind healer. This type of bullying needs to stop."

"I really don't think that is necessary." Dumbledore's eyes started twinkling. "It was an accident. I am sure they honestly wanted to talk to Harry. According to Dean and Seamus that is all they meant to do."

Morgen stood up and moved closer to Dumbledore, "I will not allow you to continue to hide bullying. You have been allowed to get away with it for too long now. However, I won't allow you to continue doing so, especially when it puts my son in danger."

"It was a slight misunderstanding. I am sure if we move this to my office, we can settle this." Dumbledore tried to reassure the witch he was willing to discuss things. He really couldn't afford to get her upset with him. He knew she had powerful friends.

"Enough." Poppy stated as coming out of her office with a towel and ice. "Take it out of my Infirmary."

"Morgen, Harry needs to rest." Severus stated. He knew Poppy would check on Harry once they left the Infirmary. "Tell him we will be back shortly."

"I will." Poppy replied. She knew Morgen was going to make sure Ronald face the consequences of his actions and she was glad someone would be keeping the lions in check. Dumbledore let too many of them get away with being bullies or escape punishment others faced for the same offenses.

_________________________________________________________________

Morgen walked, silently, with Severus to the Headmaster's office. She raised a questioning eyebrow at the muggle candy password. She stepped into the office to find three students sitting down with Minerva sitting by the desk, facing them. "Minerva." 

"Morgen, I wasn't aware you were here already." Minerva responded. "How is Mr. le Fey?"

"He is recovering. He has a bad concussion with a laceration on the back of his skull. Madam Pomfrey had to give him Skel-Gro, so he can't have any pain potions, so it will be a long, pain-filled night for him." Severus answered. 

"Are Mr. and Mrs. Weasley aware of the situation?" Morgen asked as she watched Dumbledore take his seat, ignoring the floo he had to pass.

"No, not yet. I wasn't allowed to floo them." Minerva responded. 

"May I?" Morgen asked as she walked to the floo. "I am sure they want to be here when their child is suspended."

"Now, Morgen, I am sure we can resolve this without Ron being suspended."

"He is going to be more than suspended. I believe I mentioned a mind healer." 

"I am sure it was an accident." Dumbledore started to say only to have Morgen turn and face the three boys.

"It was. I swear." Ron started whimpering. He had heard stories about Morgen le Fey and didn't want to find out if they were true.

"You, what happened?" She asked Dean. Dean looked petrified. "This century." She demanded.

"Ron asked us to join him in talking to le Fay. He pulled us into an alcove. He said that way no one would wonder why were waiting in the hall. When he saw le Fey, he called him a snake and exited the alcove, we followed and as he reached le Fey, he shoved him into the wall. We heard a loud crack and that is when Professor McGonagall arrived." Seamus was trying to control his breathing. Ms. le Fey scared him. He wished he had followed Longbottom's advice of ignoring Ron.

"What is your name?" Morgen asked.

"Seamus Finnigan." 

"Was he speaking about my son and his friends before this?"

Dean and Seamus swallowed. "Yes, Ma'am." They responded.

"What was he saying?" Morgen asked.

"He was calling him, Malfoy and a few others snakes, children of Death Eaters. He even explained what Death Eaters were those who didn't know. He said they were hiding and needed to be exposed as the true snakes they were." Dean admitted.

"Traitor." Ron snapped at him. 

"Mr. Weasley." Minerva rebuked him. "I had a few students speak to me early this morning. It was why I was in the hall outside of the Great Hall instead of using the staff entrance because some of the upper years were worried about what Mr. Weasley was saying in the common room last night." She paused, "he scared a number of the first-years and the Prefects and I spent the night calming them down. I was going to be speaking to Mr. Weasley today." 

"Now, Albus, tell me why he shouldn't be suspended and see a mind healer?" Morgen glared at the man.

Dumbledore looked at Minerva and Severus and knew he wasn't going to be getting away with just given Ron detention. He needed the boy to be here for when he found Harry Potter but he also knew he didn't want the Board or Madam Bones involved. He was still on thin ice with the Board and the Ministry. "Mr. Weasley you are suspended for two weeks. I will arrange to have a mind healer visit."

"A mind healer Poppy will select with no affiliation with you." Morgen added.

"Agreed." Dumbledore sighed, he wasn't looking forward to telling Molly.

"Good. I will be up in the Infirmary if Mrs. Weasley wishes to speak to me." She was thankful that it was Saturday and that would enable Severus to join her in the Infirmary. She didn't trust Dumbledore to try something with her son if she fell asleep or something.

______________________________________________________________________

As they walked back to the Infirmary, Morgen put up a privacy bubble. "I wasn't expecting a physical attack."

"Neither was I. It was pure luck that Minerva saw it all. Otherwise, it would have been Slytherin vs Gryffindor and we know who's words Albus would have believed."

"I agree. Why is he so set on Ron Weasley remaining?"

"I believe it's part of what Draco and Harry reported to me last night. They heard Weasley bragging about being best friends with Mr. Potter. I believe he is still hoping to find Mr. Potter. He received some more ancient texts and is hoping one of them will provide the correct spell or even ritual to locate him."

"Interesting. Did you see the titles?" 

"No. He mentioned them to Minerva and I last night after the Welcoming Feast." Severus stopped walking and pulled Morgen off to the side, hiding them under the stairs. "I saw two had black bindings but written in ancient Hebrew and once was bound in red leather and in Chinese."

"Where they thick, with gold trim on the edges?" Morgen asked.

"Yes, the red one also had a leather strap, with a gold lock on it. The two black ones didn't have any type of restrictive device on them, but I could feel protective spells on them."

Morgen grinned. "The two black ones are Merlin's apprentice's son. They won't yield anything. He wrote everything in Hebrew because he wanted to impress everyone and knew no one in England would be able to read it. The red one is the from Harpo the Foul's fourth cousin, who went to China to escape the association. He will only provide the basic location spells that we have built from."

Severus looked at her. "You arranged for him to waste his time with them?"

"Of course." Morgen grinned. "Now let's go and check on Harry."

Severus smirked as he thought about the hours the man was going to waste looking for spells.


	5. Harry?

Severus and Minerva exchanged a quick look at the staff meeting. "So Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Nott, and Mr. le Fey are doing well in Ravenclaw?"

"Yes, very well. They have already started a study group, it seems to be an open group for all the first years. They have Mr. McWilliams to aid them." Filius responded. He was actually very impressed with how wonderful his new first years were adapting to Hogwarts. He had known Harry and his friends for a few years, and was proud of them assisting the ones who didn't know Hogwarts. "All of them have been guiding the first years around, in all houses. Harry and Draco have copied maps for the other first years in other houses."

Severus wanted to smirk. His little snakes were making a great name for themselves, and his own Slytherins were joining in ruining Dumbledore's view of snakes. He glanced again at Quirrell, Harry had mentioned the stutter dropped at times. He needed to mention Quirrell to Morgen, and have her check him out. 

"Now, regarding Mr. Potter, he will be starting here at the beginning of January." Dumbledore announced.

"You found him?" Minerva asked. Severus nearly spit out his tea, fear laced through him.

"Sadly no, but I have a good lead. I am requesting that if anyone asks about Mr. Potter, you inform them that he is attending some training courses and will be attending in January." 

"Albus, we are not lying." Minerva snapped. "When you find him, then you can inform us of the new plan, but I am not lying to anyone regarding Mr. Potter."

"I do not want to cause a panic. Many are wondering where Mr. Potter is, and we don't need everyone to panic." 

"It's already been in the paper that he didn't appear, and many weren't surprised since you lost him." Poppy let her acid tongue rein free. "If you hadn't placed him with those muggles, and actually listened to others, Mr. Potter wouldn't be missing."

"I am working on finding the boy, but we need to be united on what we are saying regarding this situation." Dumbledore tried again. He needed to get Harry Potter, he needed to get those seats back. He needed to get back control over the Wizengamot. Morgen and Lucius weren't following anything he suggested or wanted done. 

"Yes, and lying is the way to go. What happens when Mr. Potter fails to show up? Are you going to provide another lie? What happens if, Merlin forbid, his grave is found instead? How would you cover that? That muggle killed a friend of his, what makes you think he didn't do it to Harry? It will be years before we can give that monster a truth serum, if the muggles let us." Minerva was about to continue, but Poppy put a hand on her arm.

"No one is going to lie." Poppy flatly stated.

Dumbledore back down, wishing he could find a way to get his staff to support him fully again, and moved forward. At the end of the meeting as everyone was leaving, "Severus, a minute of your time."

"I will be timing you." Severus commented as he approached.

Once everyone was gone, Dumbledore sighed, deeply, and said "I need you to see if Morgen would have any books I might be able to use to locate Harry. I haven't had much luck with the books I ordered."

"Albus, I will tell you right now, Morgen doesn't have anything that will aid you in finding Harry Potter." Severus loved that he didn't even lie. 

"I see. Has she been looking for him?" 

"Not that I am aware of. I do have access to all of her books and there is nothing." 

"I would appreciate it if you could ask her. I would suggest leaving my name out of it." Dumbledore responded.

"Albus, she will know." Severus stated. "Now, I do need to go and check on a potion."

___________________________________________________________________________

Harry glanced around Severus' living area. It was a time for a meeting with their friends in Ravenclaw and Slytherin, and to discuss what was going on. Severus was in his office, so that Dumbledore wouldn't think it was anything other than a group of friends having an evening relaxing. "When is Weasley due back?" Theo asked.

"Not really sure. According to my mother, the mind healer hasn't released him yet." Harry answered. "Dumbledore has been pressing her to let it go. He hasn't mentioned it to the Board."

"Do we want to start any rumors about Potter or Weasley?" Daphne asked. "If we just hint at something, it might be enough for Dumbledore to get distracted."

"True, what do you have in mind, Daphne?" Harry asked.

"Why not have a few muggle-born mention seeing someone that looked like Potter in London?"

"Excellent idea." Draco commented. "Who can do it, without it linking back to us?"

"It has to be either a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw." Pansy said.

"I have an idea." Theo stated. "What if we sit outside, talk, make sure some muggle-borns are around, even that nosy one in Gryffindor."

"If we do it during the free time between Potions and DADA, it would work. The Gryffindors have Potions with us, so it would be easy to them to hear."

"Good. Friday we can do that. In the meantime, I believe we need to let it out that Weasley is mentally unstable." Harry instructed. "Next, Quirrell. I think there is something off with the man. The turban and he keeps losing his stutter."

"Agreed." All them answered.

"We need to get more information on him. Write home and see if anyone can provide us information. Draco, do you think your father could get information for us?"

"Yes, I will write to him tonight." Draco answered. "I will hint at our concerns."

"Good. Everyone be careful, I wouldn't put it past the Headmaster to read our letters. Severus said he wasn't happy with how the sorting went, and we believe he might believe something is up. Anything interesting?"

"Well, the Gryffindors are all saying that Harry Potter is going to return in January." Terry Boot said. "I heard it from that Granger girl, Thomas, and Finnigan."

"I am not sure why. All the Professors shot down that idea. Severus mentioned it to us the other night." Harry answered.

"I say we let them spread the lie, help it along, and when Potter doesn't show up, it will make them look like fools." Draco commented. 

"I agree." Severus stated from the doorway. "Dumbledore was warned." 

"Severus are we out past curfew?" Harry asked.

"No, but wrap it up. I will escort you to the Ravenclaw." Severus stated. Severus watched everyone gather their possessions, and walked his snakes to their dorm, and his claws to their dorms. "I want all of you to be careful, I am not sure what Dumbledore has planned."

"We will be, Uncle Severus." Draco told him.

"Keep me informed." Severus stated. He watched them enter the dorm and headed back to his quarters. As he was walking he noticed that Minerva's office door was partially opened and there was a light on. He walked closer.

"Minerva, we need to do this."

"No, I am not going to go along with that idea. Using a fake Harry. What do you think will happen once it gets out?" 

"It won't. I found a ritual that will allow for a long term glamour, and we can instruct one of the Order members on how to act like a muggle." 

"Oh, ya, like we know how to act like muggles." McGonagall scoffed. "I won't go along with this, and neither will Severus."

Severus had to agree with her. He was about to enter the office when he heard "obliviate." He stepped away and hid behind a statue, as he watched Dumbledore leaving McGonagall's office. He quietly followed Dumbledore back to his office, from a distance. He decided it was time to let Morgen know what Dumbledore planned on doing. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Morgen read the letters she received. She especially found Severus' letter interesting. She smirked, so the old goat was going to try that. She couldn't wait for him to try and regain Harry's seats. She pulled out some parchment and started to write some letters. She wondered if Dumbledore actually thought that idea was going to work. 

She looked at the list of muggle-borns that Dumbledore might consider using to teach whoever was going to play Harry Potter. She copied that list to Lucius and Madam Bones. She knew Amelia would have a better idea of who Dumbledore would use. 

_______________________________________________________________

McGonagall was furious, the man actually tried to use a memory charm on her. She was very thankful that Severus had taught her how to meditate and when someone had memory charmed her. It had taken a few hours of searching but she found it. She knew it last night that something was off and had spent the morning fixing her memories. She would have to warn Severus and a few others. Dumbledore wasn't going to get away with this.


	6. Chapter 6

Dumbledore crackled, sounding like the Bellatrix on a bad day, as he looked at Mad-Eye and Arthur Weasley. They looked exactly like James Potter but with Lily's green eyes. "Now, Miss Granger, you need to assist them, and be with them at all times." 

"Yes, Sir. I will do my best." The girl answered. She had been instructing the other two for months on how to act like a muggle-born. It was now the Yule holiday and after watching them transform, and aiding in the ritual, she believed that they could do it. 

Dumbledore knew this would work since only the four in the room knew about it, he had no doubt that he could now gain control over the Potter seats and regain his power back. Since the ritual was done with some of James Potter's blood, with a glamour on the eyes, he knew that no spell would break the "Potter" look, it would need a key release word. "Have you worked out a schedule?"

"Yes, Arthur is going to play Potter during the day, since Molly will expect him to be gone at work. I will cover the other times. I will keep up random appearances at the Ministry." Mad-Eye wasn't thrilled with this plan, but he knew they needed to get Dumbledore back in charge, Death Eaters were slowly taking over the Ministry and he didn't want the dark running things. 

Phineas Black couldn't believe Dumbledore was this stupid. He had to go and let a certain ancestor of his know what the idiot was doing.

____________________________________________________________

Morgen grinned, she had the last Horcrux. She knew that as soon as it was destroyed the remaining part of Voldemort would disappear forever. She had already destroyed the other five and Nagini, which wasn't an easy task, that snake was nasty. Almost a female version of Voldemort. 

"Thank you, Kreacher. Keep all the Black properties sealed. I don't trust Dumbledore."

"I will, Mistress." Kreacher followed her to the door. "You destroy?"

"Yes, and as soon as I do, Voldemort won't be able to return. Reggie's spirit will be avenged."

As soon as the door closed, she apparated back home. She had some planning to do. 

_________________________________________________________

Phineas informed them yesterday of the new plot by Dumbledore and Morgen had visited Kreacher earlier in the day. She knew where the locket was after she had felt Voldemort soul in the house. She left it there, as a way to control when they could destroy the old man and Voldemort at the same time.

"Severus, I got it." Morgen had waited until Harry and Draco had retired for the night. She held up the Slytherin locket. 

Severus grinned. "You know this is going to destroy Harry's fun." Harry and Draco had spent a lot of time on what ways to torment the old man.

"I am aware but I feel it's time. I believe you are correct that Voldemort is possessing Quirrell, and Dumbledore has to know." Morgen poured herself a drink. "Besides, I don't want to take a chance that Dumbledore could hurt Harry."

"I agree. Do we want to wait until the start of the new term?" 

"No, I want to destroy it now. The longer Voldemort possess Quirrell the higher chance of him not recovering. However, I do have a plan for exposing Dumbledore."

"Let's destroy the locket and you can inform me of the plan." 

"I need to do it in the ritual room, I don't want the boys to hear this thing scream as it's destroyed." 

______________________________________________________________

Severus saw Mad-Eye walking between Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. He had been hoping the old fool wouldn't do this, but alas that was a wasted wish. He glanced at Minerva and saw her surprise, he knew the memory charms didn't take and he knew she was going to bury the old fool. 

Dumbledore rose. "As you can see, Mr. Harry Potter as joined us at last." He produced the sorting hat and stool. "Mr. Potter, if you please."

Severus was going to enjoy this. If the man only knew that the sorting hat was actually Morgen's idea and her creation, Dumbledore wouldn't be using it. He hit the button on his sleeve, informing Morgen it was time. 

Mad-Eye calmly walked up to the stool. Dumbledore placed the hat on his head, and nothing. Everyone waited and suddenly the doors to the Great Hall were slammed opened, and in walked Madam Bones, Morgen, the Minister and a small force of Aurors. The sorting hat suddenly spoke. "I will not be resorting Alaister "Mad-Eye" Moody. Really Dumbledore trying to pass him off as Harry Potter is outrageous." 

"It is Harry Potter." Dumbledore reaffirmed. 

"We can settle it here and now." Ironclaw, one of the account managers at Gringotts stepped out from behind the Ministry officials. Behind him were two other goblins. "We will administer an Inheritance Test."

Dumbledore paled, as Mad-Eye jumped off of the stool. "I warned you." He spoke to Dumbledore. He pulled out his wand, but before either Dumbledore or Mad-Eye could cast a spell they had all the wands of the Aurors, Morgen, and the Hogwarts' staff pointed at them. 

"Someone care to explain what is going on?" The as usual clueless Minister Fudge uttered. 

"It appears Albus has decided to use Mad-Eye and Arthur Weasley, with the assistance of a very misguided first year muggle-born student to produce a fake Harry Potter." Madam Bones stated as she motioned for her Aurors to cuff Dumbledore and Mad-Eye. 

"I had to do something. We need to be ready for when Voldemort returns." 

"He won't be returning, all his Horcruxes have been destroyed, which is why Professor Quirrell is up in the Infirmary recovering." Morgen knew Dumbledore could have stopped all of this years ago if he had informed the Ministry about the first Horcrux that Tom Riddle made when he was sixteen. 

"No, Harry Potter is one, it's why we need to find him." Dumbledore looked crazed as he started muttering about how Harry was the key to the prophecy and he was needed to destroy Voldemort. 

Minerva sighed deeply and rose from her chair. "Prefects please escort your house to their common rooms. Students, please stay in your common rooms, the house elves will bring you your dinner." No one spoke as the students were escorted out. 

"We need to find Harry Potter." Dumbledore was frantic, he couldn't let Voldemort return. 

"Minerva, we need to speak to Hermione Granger, she was the student he used. The goblins have provided us with a certified copy of Tom Marvolo Riddle's death certificate. He is gone." Amelia watched as Severus spelled a calming draught into Dumbledore. 

"I have some memories I need to provide. Including him memory charming me about this plan. I wasn't aware he followed through with it." Minerva explained. "There are a few other things I believe might interest you."

The Aurors escorted Dumbledore and Mad-Eye out. "Is Arthur already in custody?" Severus quietly asked Morgen as he could see Minerva informing Amelia and Cornelius about the stone and Dumbledore's ideas. 

"Yes, he was arrested before he left the Ministry for the night. Amelia and I explained to Miss Granger's parents what occurred over the holiday and they will allow her to stay here. They requested a mind healer, and Dumbledore will be charged with child abuse in connect to Miss Granger and other students."

"So it's over?" Severus grinned. His dark mark had disappeared when the locket was destroyed and Voldemort was destroyed. He didn't have any masters now. 

"Yes, now we work on fixing the mess Dumbledore created." Morgen smiled at him.

**Author's Note:**

> The name Henry dates back to medieval England. (Curiously, at that time, Hank was a diminutive for John.) So how do we get Hank from Henry? Well, one theory says that Hendrick is the Dutch form of the English name Henry. Henk is the diminutive form of Hendrick, ergo, Hank from Henk. Harry is a nickname for a few different versions of the name Henry.


End file.
